


Reflection

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #31: Reflections. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

He thought he knew what to expect when he looked into the mirror. He thought it would be obvious. He sighed, and waited for the mirror to reflect himself, standing whole and human, under a full moon.

He stepped closer.

Yes, there was the moon, bright, full, and shining, reflected below him in a body of water--a large lake surrounded by trees. So very peaceful. He exhaled, and leaned against the mirror frame. The sky was clear, and the dark sky was dotted with stars.

He looked down into the water, and a wolf face stared back at him.


End file.
